Food services are increasingly providing pre-cooked foods to consumers at locations such as community centers, schools and retirement facilities rather than prepare the foods at the particular location. The pre-cooked food is packaged and transported to the consumers' location and heated, if necessary, to effect the meal service. The use of pre-cooked and packaged foods provides increased safety with regard to the cleanliness of the environment in which the food is prepared.